Red Velvet
by N. Neckstheria
Summary: Mundus debía temer a los Nephilims, debía temer a La Orden, y debía temer a las consecuencias de los actos de su pasado.(Unión de la saga principal y el Reboot de Ninja Theory)


**Disclaimer:** Como todos deducís, Devil May Cry y su reboot DmC no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Capcom y a Ninja Theory respectivamente. Yo sólo me dedico a fangirlear con sus personajes, sin lucrarme de ninguna manera por ello

* * *

><p>La lluvía golpeaba con insistencia la ventana de la habitación tornando el ya inquieto sueño de su habitante en pesadilla. En su cama, el fuerte cuerpo del joven de cabello blanco se agitaba de un lado a otro, tratando de sacar en vano a su mente de aquella espiral de recuerdos de dolor y muerte.<p>

Con un grito ahogado, Vergil se despierta, llevando su mano rauda a la vaina de su espada, apoyada junto al cabecero de la cama. Mira alrededor, como si temiera que lo que se le apareció en sueños le hubiera perseguido más allá, hasta el mundo de la vigilia. Pero en la habitación sólo está él. Él y sus recuerdos malditos.

"_Los cadáveres se amontonan a sus pies. Cadáveres deformes, de criaturas no humanas. Él es sólo un niño. Un niño con las manos manchadas de muerte. Un niño que sigue buscando a su madre. Un niño que huye de una pluma blanca manchada de sangre"_

Un nuevo rayo se refleja, esta vez en los ojos azules del Nephilim. Unos ojos como el hielo que reflejan furia y rabia. Una mirada que recorre la habitación con lentitud, comprobando que no haya nada fuera de lugar.

Se levanta de la cama, sobre su torso desnudo, su amuleto refulge con un tono azulado, en una extraña consonancia con sus ojos. Cierra el portátil con un gesto distraído y se acerca a la ventana, mientras mira la lluvia caer incesantemente en un improvisado caos natural.

Suspira y apoya la frente en el cristal. Un rayo ilumina la habitación, recortando su silueta contra la ventana y proyectando su sombra sobre los estantes llenos de libros que durante tantos años ha leído y guardado. El contacto frío con su piel parece despejarle, sin embargo su mente no parece querer darle una tregua. Sus pensamientos viajan a un pasado lejano, hace más de veinte años. Un pasado tan feliz que parece irreal, una fantasía, un cuento de hadas.

"_Las manos de su madre acariciaban su cabeza, intentando colocar su pelo. Dante corría a su alrededor. Su padre volvía de una de sus misiones una vez más y su madre, siempre hacía una pequeña fiesta para la familia cuando aquello ocurría. Vergil se retorcía inquieto en la silla, ansioso por ir a jugar, hasta que su madre quedó satisfecha con el aspecto del pequeño. La casa olía a pan recién hecho y a colonia infantil." _

Su puño se cierra y golpea la pared. Siente un nudo en el pecho, un agujero negro que parece absorber cualquier tipo de emoción en él, salvo el dolor.

"_Las espadas de madera chocan. Su padre camina a su alrededor y les corrige cada uno de sus movimientos. Sparda parece orgulloso al ver a sus vástagos luchar. Quizá, algún día sean tan buenos guerreros como él. Puede ver a Eva acercarse a lo lejos, desde la puerta trasera de la mansión. Lleva una bandeja de limonada y los pies descalzos. Dante y Vergil corren hacia ella, ansiosos por el refresco, mientras la sonrisa de su padre se amplía. Su madre carga una cámara fotográfica antigua, quiere retratar esos días felices" _

Tiene la mandíbula apretada. Los rayos iluminan una y otra vez la habitación, que se siente cada vez más oscura, más agobiante. Menos suya. Comienza a hablar en susurros a la habitación vacía, esperando que su voz espante unas sombras que nada tienen que ver con lo sobrenatural.

-Madre y padre no habían parado de discutir desde que volvimos de aquellas vacaciones en casa de Mattier. Fueron unas vacaciones extrañas, repentinas y a las que ellos no nos acompañaron. Mattier cuidó de Dante y de mí, nos llevó a pasear por el pueblo, nos dejó comprar dulces en los mercados, nos dejó entrenar en su jardín trasero con nuestras espadas de madera y nos contó historias fantásticas todas las noches frente a la chimenea. -Una pequeña gotita de sangre recorrió su puño. Se había clavado las uñas en la palma de pura rabia. En su mente se agolpaban los susurros de aquellas discusiones entre sus padres. Discusiones en las que Sparda nunca le levantó la voz a Eva. Discusiones en las que Eva no cedió un ápice. Discusiones que terminaron con la noticia de que iban a tener un nuevo hermano.

"_El cuerpo de Eva estaba en los brazos de Dante. Como una muñeca rota encima de la mesa del despacho de Sparda. Su vestido desgarrado. Su pecho abierto, con una enorme oquedad roja donde había estado su corazón que parecía burlarse de ellos. Sus alas estaban en una posición extraña, como si les faltara algo. Había plumas por toda la habitación. Plumas manchadas de sangre."_

El bebé nunca vio la luz. Nunca tuvieron otro hermano más.

"_Sparda colocó el cuerpo de Eva en uno de los cómodos sofás de cuero que ella había elegido hace mucho tiempo. Arregló su cabello y sus alas. Puso sus manos sobre su pecho, tapando aquel enorme vacío en su pecho. Hizo parecer que dormía, y después les arrastró fuera de la habitación."_

Su madre no estaba dormida. Estaba muerta. Mundus se la había arrebatado. Mundus había entrado en su casa, cuando su padre aún no había vuelto, dando tiempo a su madre a esconder a sus hijos, pero no a ponerse a sí misma a salvo.

"_También llovía cuando el coche conducido por Sparda les dejó en la puerta del orfanato. Cuando puso las manos sobre la cabeza de sus hijos pidiendo perdón. Perdón por eliminar sus recuerdos. Pedón por marcharse de su vida."_

Vergil recuperó sus recuerdos antes que Dante. Mucho antes. Recordó a su padre, a su madre. La sala blindada mágicamente donde ella les escondió el día que fue asesinada. Recordó el orfanato. Recordó a los sirvientes de la persona que le adoptó y a la que nunca vio. Recordó los demonios muertos. Recordó a Kath, cubierta de sangre bajo una lluvia como aquella. Recordó el vuelco que le dio el corazón cuando supo que Dante aún vivía.

Recordó las plumas manchadas de sangre y el bebé que nunca nació.

Dante entró a la habitación. Observó a su hermano unos minutos, en silencio. La tormenta iluminaba levemente la sangre que resbalaba por su brazo. Porque Vergil nunca lloraría. Sus heridas lo harían por él. Dio un paso hacia él, atreviéndose a romper el silencio:

-¿Otra vez la misma pesadilla?

Vergil no respondió. Cogió su gabardina y a Yamato de la silla de la que estaban apoyados y pasó por su lado sin mirarle.

-Tenemos trabajo.


End file.
